Problem: Simplify the expression. $4a(a-4)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4a}$ $ = ({4a} \times a) + ({4a} \times -4)$ $ = (4a^{2}) + (-16a)$ $ = 4a^{2} - 16a$